Little white lies
by absolutleyfabulous
Summary: Its harryLuna but its in a different perspective. Please read, i cant describe it but the full summary is inside. Please read. its one shot too. its redone i wrote the song wrong and knowing that was annoying me. no flames please


Jude stepped up on the stage and took a deep breath, readying her guitar and voice, for what she was about to sing. She strummed the guitar and began the song of the unimaginable hurt she feels -

_I drift away to a place another kind of life _

Ginny stares out at her best friend and boyfriend hanging out at break, not knowing that she knows their secret. She readies her voice and emotions for what she is about to do. She straightened her back and begins her walk toward them -

_take away the pain I create my paradise everything I've held has hit the wall_

Jude sings into the microphone keeping her voice steady and her tears unshed. Everyone will think that this song is for breaking her heart but really its for her dad, how could he do this. It wasn't for Shay, it wasn't for Tommy, it was for her dad-

_What used to be yours isn't yours at all_

Ginny keeps her walk steady and holds back her tears as they see her walking toward them and stop what they were doing. They were gonna think it was a normal day, Ginny would be her happy self but really she was going to be different. they were going to think that she was upset for what Ron did to her in the Great Hall that morning with the porridge in her hair but they were in for a surprise. How could they do this? It wasn't for Ron, it even wasn't really for Luna. it was for Harry-

_  
Falling apart in all that I'm asking is it a crime or am I overreacting? _

Jude felt herself break as the words flowed through her and into the crowd. She could see Jamie, Kat, and Sadie looking at her, Sadie knowing exactly how she felt. She grew angry at her father for doing this, for lying, and with every verse she grew more emotional -

_  
Oh he's under my skin, _

Ginny felt herself break as Harry asked her what was wrong when she pushed his kiss away. She could see Luna in the background looking at her, knowing that Luna knew she knew. She grew angry at Luna for doing this to her life, for Harry lying to her and cheating on her. She thought everything was great. With every thought she grew more emotional, more angry-

_just give me something to get rid of him I've got a reason now to bury this alive another little white lie_

Jude looked over at her producers then at Tommy, how mad she was at him too but all that didn't compare to what she felt right now, how could she lie to her mother? She deserved to know. How could she lie to her mom, how could Sadie? How could he dad? Weren't they happy?-

_So what you had didn't fit among the pretty things never fear never fear I know now where you've been_

Ginny looked over from Luna to Harry. Sure she was mad at Luna, but Luna had never been loved, never felt what it was like, and if someone were to give that to her, she would crumble no matter who, how naive Luna was. Harry sneaking off during the day to see Luna, after they hit it off, then spending all his time with her, then sneaking off at night, then coming back one morning at 6:00 am then asking her out that very same day. How could he. She deserved to know that her boyfriend was cheating on her 3 nights a week with her best friend in the Room of Requirements. Neville and Hermione had both seen them kiss and hide in there. Neville should have told her. Hermione should have to. He should have told her. Weren't they happy? -

_braids have come untied as ribbons fall away leave the consequence my tears you'll taste_

Jude can't seem to hold her voice steady no matter how much she tries, but miracously she can so much that it isn't noticed. her dad had been her hero, he had been her everything, her closest friend and he broke everything just like that. Why he did it she wouldn't know nor would she care to find out. She just wanted him to come clean and make things better. Have herself be dreaming he did that. How could she trust a cheater?-

_falling apart in that I question is this a dream or is this my lesson?_

Harry stayed quiet as Ginny yelled at him for doing this, not wanting to upset her more. But she couldn't help get angrier that he denied nothing. She had hoped that it was two people trying to play with her mind, but he denied nothing. He had been her hero, he had been her everything, her closest friends and he killed it, with one swoop. Her voice couldn't help but break, she had loved him. She wanted him to come clean, wanted it to be a joke as well. Have it be a dream. How could she trust a cheater?

_Oh he's under my skin, just give me something to get rid of him I got a reason now to bury this alive another little white lie_

Jude continued to play the song on her guitar. How long had it taken her to write this song, with every second she felt more hurt, until finally this version came perfectly. He had been stupid, she had been blind, this was his song Things could never be the same now, Her father and that woman would always be ringing in her head, a resounding memory of what he did. She could never trust him, never see him the same. She could no longer have the relationship she had with him. He was forever changed in her mind, oh how she hated him for doing this. Wasn't the love of her mom, her, her sister enough? Why did he ruin everything?-

_I don't believe I'll be alright I don't believe I'll be okay_

The relationship was over now. Ginny had yelled and yelled, even bringing in a crowd. Harry and Luna, walking quickly as they could down the hall, passing her, she in the shadows, holding hands and kissing a passionate kiss before running into the room of requirement, would be there forever branding her and haunting her. He didn't deny it, in fact, he said he loved her, but that Luna was the one he was meant to be with and he didn't want to give her up but he wouldn't ever give Luna up. Ginny could never see him in the same light again. She couldn't even bear to fight with him, but she did. He was forever gone from the hero to the cheater in her mind. Wasn't her love enough? Why did she ruin everything? Walking away and never talking to him was the hardest thing.-

_I don't believe how you've thrown me away. I do believe you didn't try..._

Jude ran her fingers over the cords feeling the music work the crowd, feeling her father become uneasy as her mother continued to be oblivious to what was going on. Nothing would ever be the same nothing.-

_I do blame you for every lie when I look in your eyes I don't see mine..._

He didn't even stop her as she walked away. They never spoke again. After the war, she moved away, to France, but he and Luna were never far from her mind. She didn't even know if they were still together. Ron never knew what happened. Hermione stayed quiet, as well as Neville. Nothing would ever be the same though. Nothing ever was really-

_Oh he's under my skin just give me something to get rid of him I got a reason now to bury this alive _

Jude started the last chorus putting every emotion into the last of the song. Now not being able to hide her pain, not being able to keep her voice steady, or her eyes watering up. Everyone would see, everyone would assume, but she knew, Sadie knew, he knew. That was all that mattered. Jamie would know soon, she would tell her and he would help, but he would never fully understand the pain he caused but he would come close he was Jamie after all but Jamie's feelings of her dad would change as well-

_Another little white lie Oh my permission to sin you might have started my reckoning I gotta reason now to bury him alive_

Years later as she was walking down the street to see Hermione and her niece she saw Harry walking out of a store. He had spotted her and walking toward her. She held her stance and tried hard not to feel the sensation in her stomach. Maybe she and him could have another chance. They talked for a few minutes. He never mentioned Luna at all. Maybe they could be...but then she saw Luna. She walked up and smiled dreamily at Ginny before handing her baby boy to Harry, who took him happily. They had gotten married right after the war and had 2 children. Two little boys. One named Benjamin who was 3 and the 4 month old in his arms named Nicholas. They were supposed to be mine. I thought he loved me. I thought he wanted me, but i should have know not to get my hopes up. He cheated on me for her, and there was no way I would put myself through all the pain again. He lied to me so he could be with--- looney lovegood-

_another little white lie_


End file.
